Persuations improbables
by Astreos Nubes
Summary: A chaque chapitre, un narrateur assez étrange essaiera de vous convaincre d'être une créature, personnage, ou plante du monde magique. Par des arguments étranges, le narrateur vous donnera envie de rentrer dans la peau de n'importe quoi.


**Pourquoi faut-il**

**être**

**un vampire ?**

oOoOo**  
**

**Introduction**

Astreos Nubes était beau, intelligent, sympathique, merveilleux, sexy, et il le resta même après le jour où il rencontra un vampire. Plus particulièrement, le jour où il but une petite quantité du sang de vampire. En effet, on ne se transforme pas en vampire en rencontrant un vampire dans la rue. On change, lorsque qu'il vous agresse. J'entends par agresser, vous mordre. Toute agression sexuelle ou psychique est exclue bien sûr. Tenez, par exemple, hier je suis allé chez mon ami Edwardo. Et bien, je n'ai pas changé puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de m'ouvrir les veines. Car oui, il faut ouvrir les veines de quelqu'un pour boire son sang. Nous verrons cela plus en détails tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Rencontre**

Mais reprenons notre histoire, je parlais donc d'Astreos Nubes. Un p'tit jeune de 11 ans. Il est actuellement en première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Si vous connaissez pas, c'est que vous êtes incultes ! Et je pèse mes mots. Reprenons, Astreos est un élève de Serpentard très sérieux. Il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans la Forêt Interdite, jusqu'au jour où il tomba amoureux d'une jeune Serpentine qui s'appelait Melody Bella Alice Beauty Swaullen. Cet amour était réciproque.

Un beau jour, les deux tourteaux décidèrent de se balader dans la Forêt Interdite, lieu si intime et où l'on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses (non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez). Ils marchèrent longtemps, pour enfin trouver une belle petite clairière. Tout à coup, une forme sombre surgit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, no pouvait voir les traits de son visage. Elle ressemblait à Lady Gaga en tenue sobre (attention, oxymore), c'est-à-dire qu'elle portait une longue cape noire. Elle sauta sur MBABS (abréviation de Melody Bella …) et l'entraîna hors de la clairière. Astreos qui était vraiment pas du tout courageux, ne chercha pas à poursuivre la vampire. Car oui, c'était une vampire. Donc, Astreos voulait s'enfuir, sortir de cette immonde forêt. Mais il ne le pouvait point. Une sorte d'attraction le retenait dans la clairière. Il restait là. Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit la végétation bouger. Une forme lointaine marchait en sa direction. Elle était proche.

* * *

**Transformation**

La forme était proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Astreos voulait s'en aller. Mais un effroyable désir semblait monter en lui. La forme était un vampire. Il prit Astreos par les épaules et lui mordit le coup. Ses dents transpercèrent la veine jugulaire du Serpentard. Une sensation indescriptible s'empara d'Astreos. Plus tard, dans ses mémoires, Astreos raconta que cette morsure fut le meilleur moment de sa vie et la décrivit comme orgasmique, fantasmagorique (oui, ça ne veut rien dire, et alors ?) et, je cite, "Waaaaaiohohoou !".

Le sang pénétrait dans la bouche du vampire. Astreos exultait. Le vampire avait pris beaucoup de sang, mais Astreos resta vivant. Alors que le vampire retournait à ses occupations, Astreos, toujours grâce à son désir insensé, décida de lécher une goutte de sang. Ce fut celle qui conduit à l'apogée de cette apothéose. Son corps était brûlant. La sueur coulait en abondance. Tous ces membres ressentaient une impression de bonheur. La transformation commença. Sa peau bronzée parfaitement blanchit. Et quand je dis qu'elle a blanchit, je pèse mes mots. On aurait dit qu'il s'était enfariné. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge sang (en même temps, si j'avais dit rouge brique, vous m'auriez pas trop cru). Ses canines poussèrent, non pas dans la douleur, comme on pourrait le penser. Il avait l'air encore plus beau qu'en étant humain.

Jusque là, on peut dire qu'être vampire est vraiment très bien. On ressent des sensations superbes et on devient encore plus beau. Mais vous allez voir que la suite va être tout aussi merveilleuse.

* * *

**Avantages**

Tout d'abord, se nourrir est très facile. Astreos n'a qu'à se balader dans les couloirs du château pour se nourrir. A toute heure de la nuit, de la chair fraîche est sous ses yeux. Il n'a même pas besoin de se déplacer dans la Grande Salle pour dîner ou déjeuner. Si il a un petit creux, un simple "Passe-moi ta veine" est il sera rassasié.

De plus, draguer devient plus pratique. Astreos, après sa séparation forcée avec MBABS (on ne l'a jamais retrouvé), devint plus dragueur. Au début, c'était assez difficile : les vampires avaient encore mauvaise réputation. Mais, après la sortie d'un film moldu très connu, tout alla pour le mieux. Grâce à sa transformation, son sex-appeal avait centuplé. Un simple "Tu veux du vampire, baby ?" et toutes les filles lui tombent sous la main et crient "Mords-moi ! Mords-moi !". Avoir le choix entre plein de jolies jeunes filles est un véritable avantage.

Ensuite, le sang a bon goût. Astreos a pu ainsi savoir que les leucocytes étaient le meilleur palt du monde moderne. Sucré et épicé à la fois. Le sang n'est jamais fade. On est toujours surpris par son mélange de saveur. C'est bon, tout simplement.

Enfin, l'immortalité c'est cool. Astreos pourra voir grandir, ses enfants, ses petits-enfants, etc. Il verra le monde changer. Dans quelques centaines d'années, le monde l'adulera pour tout son savoir sur le passé. Il ne vieillira pas et restera le beau jeune homme d'antan. Et pour finir, la plus belle chose au monde, il aura son nom dans le Guinness Book des Records. Et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

* * *

**Inconvénients**

Il y a très peu d'inconvénients. Bon, c'est vrai que certains vous diront que ne pas supporter la lumière du jour est un désavantage. C'est faux ! Vivre la nuit est une expérience très enrichissante. On découvre la faune nyctalope. C'est passionnant. Plus sérieusement, s'amuser la nuit procure une sensation de liberté. On a le monde à nous tout seul.

Certains disent aussi que de ne pas se voir dans un miroir, c'est nul. N'importe quoi ! Puisque les vampires ne se voient pas, ils s'imaginent en superbes personnes. N'est-ce pas merveilleux cet optimisme ? Ne croyez-vous pas que la vie est mieux faite sans reflet de soi-même ? N'y répondez pas, bien sûr ! On n'est pas là pour se triturer la tête avec des questions philosophiques qui ne servent qu'à écrire des livres qui ne se vendront pas.

* * *

**Conclusion**

Pour conclure, je ne vous dirais que quelques mots. Se faire vampiriser est la plus belle chose que l'on puisse se faire dans une vie. Cela changera toutes vos habitudes de vie, pour la transformer en un monde idéologiquo-magnifico-nyctalo-sanguinaire. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à dire : Faîtes-vous mordre !


End file.
